


Three in the Morning

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drawing, Food, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Robbery, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you think could happen in the zoo at this time? Lemurs. Lemurs could happen. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

"Shhh…" King Julien shushed his subjects as the three lemurs tiptoed quietly in the darkness. "We must be being quiet and very sneaky-like if we are going to do dis."

"Where are we going, King Julien?" Mort asked loudly.

"SHHH!" the king hissed and waved his arms around wildly, glaring. "Mort, what was I just telling you to do?"

"To be quiet?"

"Good now be shutting up already. We are trying to sneak into de silly penguin's HQ so dat we may be doing our annual shopping of de groceries and canned goodness."

Mort nodded and simply followed his king.

"Pssst, Maurice?" the king whispered to the aye-aye sneaking beside him, the adviser knowing good and well that this idea was a bad one.

"Yes?" The adviser responded.

"Have you got de bur-lappy sack?"

Maurice sighed and held up the bag.

"Excellent! Dose silly birds will not know what has hit them!"

"Are we gonna kill the penguins?" Mort asked innocently, the small lemur still having no idea what they were doing.

Julien waved him off. "I don't know, ask Maurice or something."

Mort turned to Maurice. "Are we going to kill the penguins?"

"I hope not!" Maurice whispered back. "Otherwise, we're dead meat!"

"I do not want dead meat in my kingdom. Take everything in the icebox but de stinking fish. We will be de good neighbors we are and leave dem de nasty fish." Julien said ironically because apparently good neighbors stole food from their neighbors when they were sleeping.

"Alright your majesty."

They soon arrived in front of the penguin habitat.

"Now Maurice, give your king a boost over de tippy top of dis wall. Den you and Mort will be getting over it some way dat I'm not really caring about."

Maurice grunted as the king clambered on top of him and bounded over the wall.

Mort blinked up at the aye-aye as their king disappeared over the habitat structure. "Are you going to make me lift you over the wall now?"

Maurice sighed. "No. Of course not." He picked up Mort and tossed him over. "Now," he murmured to himself. "How am _I_  getting over?

"Maurice! Why are my eyes not seeing you over here and also not seeing you over there? I should be seeing you here and also be seeing you not over there! Why are you not HERE already!" Julien hissed to over the wall.

"Can I yell at him too?" Mort asked.

"Yes Mort, but be doing it with loud-quiet anger like I did."

"Okay. Maurice! If you don't come here right now-! You will not get my huuggies!"

Julien growled in annoyance at the failure that was being shown by both his servants this evening.

Maurice looked around and practically face palmed when he saw a ladder positioned perfectly to get over. So he used it!

"Oh hello Maurice, glad you are finally deciding to be joining us." The king said sarcastically.

"I knew you would make it!" Mort cried. "Wait no I didn't."

"So, are we moving on or not?" Maurice asked, ready to just get this over with.

"Yes." Julien nodded and pushed open the fish hatch with his foot for the aye-aye. "Go on, Maurice."

Maurice rolled his eyes and hopped down, calling, "Um, hello? Penguins?"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Julien exclaimed and nearly screamed, hopping down into the hole and off the aye-aye's head. "What is it you think you're doing!"

"Sorry Julien." Maurice shrugged.

"What part of de breaking and entering do you not understand?" the king whispered back harshly, pointing to the four sleeping birds. "They are having sleeping faces! Do you really want it to be angry faces?"

"I like-" Mort began loudly before a ringed-tail was shoved in his mouth.

"Nobody cares right now." Julien said quietly.

"mmOh…mmOkay." Mort said around the bushy tail.

"Now de both of you go on getting de food while I am standing watch. As in, I shall be watching you be doing de less legal grocery shopping so dat if they wake up it can be like I was trying to be stopping you. Now go already! Can you hear de royal stomach's rumbliness?"

Maurice let out a barely audible sigh and began the raid. Maurice and Mort went off to the fridge while the king nodded in approval.

Julien sighed and quick covered his mouth as he saw the flat headed penguin start to stir but just turn over. The king soon got a plan in his head and gave a wicked grin as he pulled out a magic marker, happily getting to his own work.

When the raid was finished, Maurice spun around to be met with the horrific aftermath of Julian's handiwork.

Julien snickered as he stepped back, putting the cap back on the marker and almost unable to hold back his laughter at the sight in front of him.

Maurice flung the bag and Mort over his one shoulder, using the other arm to try and usher the king out. Julian would be in a lot of trouble in the morning! And so would he…

Mort looked up from the aye-aye's shoulder and no one could stop him in time from bursting into laughter, pointing, "Oh look at the Skipper penguin's face!"

Upon hearing his name, the penguin sat up groggily. "...Hm? …What on earth?!" the leader exclaimed upon seeing the three lemurs.

Private heard the disturbances and sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Skippah…? What's with all the- Oh, Julien, what are you doing here? Hello Maurice…Mort…"

Maurice had a horror-filled expression but wasn't rude. "Uh, Hey..."

"Hi!" Mort waved, hoisted over the aye-aye's shoulder still.

Private nodded and yawned. He was having a nice dream too, the one where he's invited to the Lunacorn tea party by Princess Self-Respectra. He was the guest of honor he was. It was a smashing fantasy, a shame it was interrupted. He was just about to braid her hair…

The sound of a tired groan and weight shifting above him made Private look up with a smile to greet the analyst who's feet were now hanging over the edge of the bunk. He'd know those feet anywhere.

"Good morning K'walski." Private greeted above him.

Kowalski responded with a grunt of acknowledgement and hopped down from his bed. "It's approximately 0300 hours. I hardly classify this as being morning, and it most certainly isn't a good one if I'm awake at this hour- oh good golly, what have you done…" the analyst' eyes set widely on the king's handiwork on his leader's face.

King Julien burst out laughing again, pointing at the flat headed penguin in ridicule. "Ha ha ha ha, yes! Best prank EVER! High-five, anybody? Eh? Come on, give me some up highs in de fives, my friends!" the king held his hand in the air, waiting for someone to hit it. He was about to get hit alright.

Private didn't understand, that is, until he looked to his leader for clarification and boy did he get it. His flippers covered his mouth to stop his growing snicker. "Oh…my…*giggle* …Skippah…you might want to…*snicker* take care of that…"

"What?" Skipper asked, clueless. "What's so funny?"

"You should be seeing your FACE right now!" Julien hooted uncontrollably, slapping his knee in his laughter.

Rico who was also awake by now, laughed hysterically and babbled loudly in a fit, pointing and rolling around on the HQ floor.

The penguin leader blinked. "My face? What's wrong with my…" The rest got drowned out as Skipper waddled into the washroom and up to the mirror- " _ **RING-TAILLLL!**_ "

"No! Don't be hurting me! It was being Mort who did such!" Julien's cry echoed throughout the entire zoo.

Mort appeared in front of you with a smile. "Good niiight!"


End file.
